Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a polarizer thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display apparatus, such as an organic light emitting display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus, a field emission display apparatus, a plasma display apparatus, etc., has attracted a lot of attention due to its high response speed, low power consumption, and excellent color reproduction rate. Such display apparatuses are used in various electronic products, such as TVs, a computer monitors, notebook computers, mobile phones, display units in refrigerators, personal digital assistants, and automated teller machines.
Such display apparatuses may include a polarizer for various purposes. With a polarizer, a display apparatus can block unnecessary external light. However, any transmitted external light causes a decrease in brightness of the display apparatus, thereby resulting in a reduction in lifetime of the display apparatus.